


Nighttime Rain

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the fic_on_demand LiveJournal.  The request was for a story of a seduction interrupted by a thunderstorm, with one partner too fascinated by the storm to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Rain

Ginny Weasley was not the cook her mother was. Even with magic, her efforts were often unsatisfactory. She liked to do the cooking, since her partner's job often carried on into the evening. But looking at carrots that had been boiled into a mush and chicken which had developed feathers when she waved her wand over it, she decided that it was a good night to go out to dinner.

Tonight Luna had indeed come home late again. Her eyes had a gleam in them, and before she even sat down she began telling Ginny excitedly about a new strength potion that could be absorbed through the skin. Ginny smiled patiently as her partner began describing the mixing process and the ingredients.

"It isn't anything like what we did at Hogwarts. It's got dragon scales in it, you see... And nighttime rain, did you know that was magical? And it has... well I'm not supposed to tell."

"You're not going to tell me?" said Ginny, pretending to pout.

Luna looked very serious. "No, no, really I can't. They're going to get a patent on it, you see, and--"

Ginny playfully grabbed Luna's shoulders.

"Maybe I'll have to torture it out of you!"

She tickled Luna under her arms until they were both laughing. Moving to stand behind her, she began gently kneading her partner's shoulders. Luna made a soft sound of enjoyment. Ginny took Luna's wand from behind her ear and put it down on the couch. Wrapping her arms around the blonde woman's waist, she kissed the back of her neck.

Nipping at her earlobe, she murmured, "Does it use dittany?"

"Does what use what?" asked Luna.

"I love it that you're so easily distracted," grinned Ginny.

"Yes, I'm easily..."

Luna's voice trailed off as Ginny ran her hands up her chest to caress her breasts through the cloth.

"Ginny, we haven't even eaten yet," she said.

"I ruined dinner anyway." Still standing behind her, Ginny reached for the top button of Luna's blouse and unbuttoned it.

"You always ruin dinner." Luna finally turned and kissed Ginny on the mouth.

Ginny drew her close and deepened the kiss, loving the feel of her partner's mouth. She could feel her own arousal grow as she unbuttoned another button. Luna began kissing her neck and Ginny gave a small moan, pressing her hips against Luna's. Bored of buttons, she reached for her wand and used magic to get rid of Luna's blouse and bra.

She ran her tongue down Luna's breast toward her nipple, hearing her sigh with pleasure. She could feel her partner's hand running up her thigh and she tingled with anticipation. Luna's skin was smooth and sweet in her mouth, and the hand was almost at its target. Parting her thighs, Ginny asked for more, but her words were drowned out by a huge clap of thunder.

The sound barely registered in Ginny's mind, but suddenly she found her arms empty. Luna was standing at the window, staring intently.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"I love thunderstorms!" replied Luna as lightning lit up the window.

"Get away from the window; you're half naked!"

"Oh, no one can see, we're on the third floor."

"But Luna, we were just about to..."

Ginny gave up. There was no point in trying to lure Luna away from something that interested her. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs with frustrated arousal.

"I take it back. I don't love it that you're so easily distracted," she snapped.

Luna didn't answer.

"You owe me one!" said Ginny loudly.

The only sound was another clap of thunder.

"There's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the pantry!" she yelled.

Still there was no reply.

"I love you, Luna," she sighed.

"I love you too. Did I tell you that night rain is magical?"

"Yes, love," said Ginny with a small indulgent smile. "You did."


End file.
